Keisengan!
by Lily Kotegawa
Summary: Awalnya, Miku hanya iseng mengubah gaya bicaranya. Tapi siapa sangka kalau keisengannya dapat mendatangkan kebahagiaan?


Keisengan

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Len Kagamine x Miku Hatsune

Vocaloid © Yamaha

Warning: OOC, abal, Miss Typo's, ending maksa, and 'elu-gua' bahasa

Summary: Awalnya, Miku hanya iseng mengubah gaya bicaranya. Tapi siapa sangka kalau keisengannya dapat mendatangkan kebahagiaan?

*Special for Mr. Caramel :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

Miku Hatsune, seorang gadis berambut hijau teal yang selalu menggunakan 'aku-kamu' dalam sms, ataupun saat mengobrol. Well yeah, dia memang termasuk gadis yang sangat sopan.

"Bosan!" keluh Miku sambil memeluk guling berwarna hijau miliknya.

Miku memang sedang liburan sekolah hari ini, karena para kakak kelasnya sedang melaksanakan ujian sekolah. Liburan kali ini cukup lama menurutnya, sekitar seminggu. Mungkin, menurut kalian itu adalah liburan yang menyenangkan. Namun, bagi Miku itu adalah liburan yang sangat membosankan. Tidak ada pr, tidak ada temen main, dan warnet pada penuh cowok semua, benar-benar membosankan. Apalagi sekarang Okaa-san nya sedang ada urusan RT. Jadi, tidak ada orang yang bisa Miku ajak ngobrol saat ini.

"Ng … sms Len aja kali ya," gumam Miku.

Miku melirik jam berwarna hitam yang ada dikamarnya. Sekarang masih jam 8 malam, kemungkinan besar Len belum tidur. Jadi, bisa diusilin sedikit.

"Hey, coba deh kalau aku pakai 'elu-gua'! Kira-kira reaksi Len gimana, ya?" gumam Miku sambil tertawa cekikikan.

Tangannya kini meraih ponsel hitam miliknya. Kemudian Miku segera menge-sms Len.

**To: Len**

**Text: Oi!**

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menunggu balasan sms dari Len. Secara Len memang cepet banget kalau ngetik pesan.

**From: Len**

**Text: Napa?**

Miku tersenyum kecil. Kemudian ia membalas pesan singkat itu.

**To: Len**

**Text: Temenin gua sms-an kek. Bosen gua!**

Tangan Miku menekan tombol 'SEND'. Setelah beberapa menit, Len pun membalas pesan tersebut.

**From: Len**

**Text: Ini siapa sih?**

Miku langsung tertawa. '_Hahaha … rupanya dia kena perangkap_,' tawa Miku dalam hati sambil senyam-senyum sendiri.

**To: Len**

**Text: Miku**

Gadis itu kini meminum jus neginya sembari menunggu balasan dari Len. Kemudian, balasannya pun sampai juga.

**From: Len**

**Text: Perasaan Miku kagak ngomong gua-lu**

"Hahaha," tawa Miku.

Mikuo yang kebetulan lewat didepan kamar Miku langsung merinding. '_Adek gua masih normal kagak, ya?_' batin Mikuo sweatdrop.

Setelah berhenti tertawa, Miku segera mengetik balasan pesan tersebut.

**To: Len**

**Text: Hahaha :D**

Miku kembali meneguk jus neginya. Ternyata enggak ada salahnya ngisengin Len kayak begini. Secara semua orang tahunya kalau Miku itu ngomongnya 'aku-kamu', bukan 'gua-lu'.

**From: Len**

**Text: Gak lucu!**

Miku terdiam sejenak. Kemudian dia membalas pesan itu.

**To: Len**

**Text: Lagian lu bikin gua ngakak!**

Tak butuh waktu lama lagi, pesan balasan dari Len telah sampai diponselnya.

**From: Len**

**Text: Serius ah! Ini siapa?**

Miku langsung nyengir lebar. Sepertinya Len telah emosi sedikit, dan itu membuat Miku ingin ketawa lagi.

**To: Len**

**Text: Miku**

Beberapa menit kemudian, pesan dari Len pun datang juga.

**From: Len**

**Text: Jangan bohong!**

"Hahaha!" tawa Miku.

"Dek, lu masih normal kan? Lu masih waras kan?" tanya Mikuo dari luar kamar Miku.

"Apaan sih! Orang lagi ngisengin temen," jawab Miku sewot.

"Kirain …."

Miku menghela nafasnya. Kemudian ia mengetik balasan pesan tersebut.

**To: Len**

**Text: Telpon gua aja kalo kagak percaya!**

Hening, setelah mengirim pesan itu, Len tak lagi membalas pesannya. Sekarang sudah jam 9 malam.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku tidur aja," gumam Miku sambil tiduran dikasurnya. Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu telah memasuki alam mimpinya.

* * *

_Yeyeyeye~ Lalalala~ Yeyeye~ Lalalala~_

Suara abstrak itu keluar dari ponsel Miku. Gadis itu bangun seketika. Diliriknya jam yang menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Matanya nampak mengantuk.

"Siapa sih yang nelepon malem-malem begini?" gumam Miku kesal.

Tangannya kini meraih ponselnya yang ditaruh di meja belajarnya.

"Halo?" ucap Miku malas.

"_Eh? Jadi ini beneran lo, Mik?_" tanya suara disebrang sana.

Miku memutar pandangannya. Haha, sepertinya Len masih tidak percaya.

"Yaiyalah," jawab Miku.

"_Mang napa lu ganti gaya ngomong gitu?_" tanya Len kepo.

"Iseng aja."

"_Oh …._"

Hening, kini tak ada lagi yang memulai percakapan. Sementara Miku masih setengah sadar itu sering kali menguap lebar.

"_Mik_."

"Apa?"

"_Gua boleh ngomong sesuatu kagak?_"

"Ngomong aja cepetan! Ngantuk nih!"

"_Ng … begini, sebenarnya gua …_."

"Ya?"

"_Guasukasamalu_."

"Hah?" pekik Miku spontan. Habisnya Len ngomong cepet banget sih! "Tadi kamu bilang apa?"

"_Gua …_."

"Ya?"

"_Ng … gak jadi deh!_"

"Ih, jahat kamu! Cepetan ngomong aja!" seru Miku kesal.

"_Sebenernya gua suka sama lu_," ucap Len pada akhirnya.

Miku terdiam. Gadis yang awalnya ngantuk banget itu kini telah serasa segar kembali. '_Aku gak salah denger, kan? April Mop masih lama, kan?_' batin Miku histeris.

"_Halo?_" kali ini Len yang angkat bicara.

"A-ah, iya," balas Miku gugup.

"_Ng … kalo lu gak suka sama gua juga kagak apa-apa_," kata Len pelan.

"Ah! Enggak begitu kok!" seru Miku.

"_Maksud lu?_" tanya Len bingung.

"A-aku … juga suka sama kamu," jawab Miku gugup. Yah, secara Miku memang udah naksir sama Len dari pertama kali masuk SMP.

"_Jadi, kita udah resmi nih?_" tanya Len.

"Mupeng! Hahaha," seru Miku sambil tertawa kecil.

"_Ih, serius!_" pekik Len.

"Hahaha … iya, kita udah resmi kok," jawab Miku pada akhirnya dengan muka yang sudah merona dengan sempurna.

"_Miku_," panggil Len.

"Apa?" tanya Miku.

"_I love you_," ucap Len.

Sedetik kemudian, sambungan telepon itu terputus. Menyisakan muka Miku yang masih merona bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ternyata keisengan itu dapat membuat kita bahagia, ya?_ ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Halo, minna-san! Kali ini Lily datang membawa oneshoot untuk kalian. Walau endingnya kelihatan maksa banget sih! -_-**

**Lalu, thanks ya buat si "dia" yang udah kujailin karena saking bingungnya ngelanjutin fanfic saya. Lalu pada akhirnya, berhasil membuahkan ide seperti ini deh! Hehehe ….**

**Thanks for read this fanfic, ya! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Omake***

Dipagi yang cerah ini, Miku tersenyum bahagia selalu. Kini didapur rumahnya hanya ada dirinya dan kakaknya, Mikuo Hatsune. Nampak sang Miku sedang memasak sarapan untuk kakak tercintanya itu, karena sang ayah dan sang ibu telah berangkat kerja.

"Miku," panggil Mikuo pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Miku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sejak kapan ada nasi goreng campur ceri? Mana rasanya asin banget lagi!" tanya Mikuo sambil menatap sarapannya.

"Eh?!" pekik Miku seketika.

Miku, Miku, kamu boleh sih seneng karena 'ditembak' sama Len semalem. Tapi jangan sampai salah masukin bahan masakan juga kali! Hahaha ….

Mikuo menatap datar adiknya yang nampak panik membuat sarapan yang 'lebih layak' lagi. 'Lain kali gua mesti bawa Miku buat cek kewarasan kali ya?' batin Mikuo yang terdengar kejam.

Lain kali, kalau kalian lagi seneng banget, jangan sampai orang lain mengira yang aneh-aneh ya! :D

***Omake End***


End file.
